The present invention relates to treatment of atopic dermatitis and infectious dermatitis with biological spa therapy.
As one of methods for treatment of dermatitis, some enthusiasts used to conduct a folk remedy of bathing in the bathwater that contains fermentation powder of Makomo (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H08-131158) suspended therein and that is not changed over a long period of time. However, such a folk remedy did not exhibit constant effects, and neither clarification of scientific mechanism nor water quality management was conducted. As a result, foul odor and/or exacerbation of dermatitis occurred frequently, and the folk remedy was not widely spread.